


Funeral

by Kitsuneredwolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Character Interpretation, Gen, Soul-Searching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsuneredwolf/pseuds/Kitsuneredwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean loses his beloved friend and must say good bye. in his moment of weakness he reaches out and has a conversation with god.</p><p>If you like it please leave a a comment and a Kudo. I really appreciate your time and your support. I am also open to feedback but please be constructive.</p><p>(I take requests, if you have any let me know)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funeral

**Author's Note:**

> My interpretation of how Dean should have handled Castiel's "death" after the leviathans.

Dean sat under an old oak whose arms stretched up to the setting sky. On his knees he patted the ground, packing down the freshly turned soil. Dried leaves crunched underneath him as he shifted making sure everything was even. He then reached over and grabbed a stone that lay at the roots beside him. Placing the stone upon the fresh dirt, he then patted it as if fond of it somehow. He then brushed his dirty hands on torn and blood spotted jeans as he stood to go back to the impala. One foot after the other, the walk seemed slow and empty not having a set of scuffed dress shoes trotting alongside him. In the impala he grabbed a bottle of water, taking a long swig before leaning over, elbow against the jet black metal of the car.  Dean then poured the cool water over his head since he worked up a sweat from digging and fighting, then onto his dirty hand from digging. Using his snagged shirt, he pulled it up to dry his face and hands though it didn’t do him much good. With a sigh, he dipped back into his car and pulled out a bundle which he held tenderly, rubbing his thumbs on the fabric. He got sentimental about a few things and it irritated him how fruity it sometimes made him feel, but everything has a time and place. He stared at it for a moment examining the blood stain before covering it with his scarred palm. Dean then returned to the tree, kneeling down beside where the stone lay. Gently rubbing his hand on the cloth he then began to speak, voice raspy as if he had been screaming for days.

“God?”

There was a pause as his green eyes searched the sky through the half bare branches of the oak tree. The bark seemed to groan and rattle with the blowing wind as if morning as he was. Clouds moved on as if not caring and more leaves fell as if leaving with them. Dean swallowed hard, wanting someone to answer him back from the sky though he knew no one would.

“I- I know that I have never had much to say to you and when I did say something I was kind of jerk…”

There was silence in the wind, and Dean waited and listened but only heard back the shifting of the grass.

“ok maybe a real big jerk, but today I’d like to take the time to tell you something. It’s something you may already know, hey you’re god so you’re s-posed to know everything, but I’m going to say it anyway so… here it goes.”

Dean shakes his head, under his breath he mutters as he squeezes the carefully folded fabric in his hands “crap I’m not good at this…” Leaves roll past him and fall upon the damp soil, sticking as if drawn there. Dean then looked up again with his nose wrinkled, trying not to lose himself in his words. Branches dancing in the wind, he spoke up over the low howling to make sure God heard him, who he lost deserved as much if not more.

“Today we lost a very good man… His name is Cas. You may know him as Castiel, heck you probably named the guy. Anyway, I just wanted to say that he… is… on his way back home and…that…”

Dean licked his lips tears brimming as his throat became dry. He could feel the weight coming down on him, the speaking of his next words making what happened a for sure truth and reality.

“..He will be greatly missed. He was good buddy of mine and I hope you are there waiting for him. He could use some father son time you know…. As much as I want to yank his feathery ass back here, I think being at peace with you would be better. Please take care of him for me because I can’t look after him anymore…”

Dean’s lips tremble as he wiped his eyes. Flash backs of the good times came rolling through with another gust of leaves and drifted off across the grass plain. He tightened his grip on the cloth in his hands.

“Cas we miss you… Hell, I miss you… Who is going to be the butt of my jokes and not get them, who’s going to eat burgers with me…Who’s gonna look after me?”

The wind seemed to stop blowing, the branches rattling ceased. Dean’s eyes looked for signs of response and saw nothing, tears beginning to roll down his cheeks.

“Sam can’t do it alone. We all know what a pain in the ass I am… I should have been there for you Cas… You should have waited for me... you should have waited, and I could have protected you…”

Dean squeezed the cloth in his fists as they trembled. He then buried his face in it sobbing, but only for a moment before he started to yell, pulling on the fabric as if wanting to tear it. He rocked back and forth as he cursed at it, smacking it against the ground and shaking it in the air. Dean then lost his grip on it and it flew from his hand landed behind him, unfolding revealing Cas’ coat, stained with blood. Dean was then silent.

A few moments passed and Dean finally caught his breath just enough to stand, tears streaming. He looked down at the grave, with a hand he brushed the dirt off the rock headstone he had kicked up during his fit. “Sorry Cas, I didn’t mean that… you’ll have to forgive me…”He then gave a pained smirk shoving his hands in his pockets, the sun beginning to disappear behind the grassy hills.  He wished he could hear him say ‘it’s ok Dean I forgive you’ looking up at him with his big blue eyes. He then chuckled to himself “you be good Cas… I’ll be there soon enough.” He the saluted to him for the last time hiding a sob.

“Not too soon I hope”

Dean spun on his heel in response to a gurgling hoarse voice, one he was very fond of.

“Cas?”

The battered angel laughed aloud though it was a struggle for him, chest heaving, covered in wounds. His clothes were singed and torn, his tie was askew and his shoes were partially melted. Dean could swear he could see a set of dark wings behind him like that of a golden eagle but it could be his eagerness to see Cas making him imagine things. He blinked rapidly. Maybe his tears were creating a mirage. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand just to make sure. “is that you.. Cas?” he stammered.

“The one and only…” Cas then suddenly lost his strength and started to collapse, but Dean rushed to him and caught him in his arms. Cas seemed so light and thin, it made dean’s heart hurt and leap for joy at the same time. He was alive but his condition was poor. Dean hugged the angel against his body, tears coming in another wave. He could feel his bones poking through under his skin, some feeling as if broken, but dean was still happy he was back.

“What the hell man!? How are you here!? I thought I buried you!? You know what I don’t care, what matters is you’re ok… well, mostly… but Sam can fix you up as good as new ok, like old times.”

They sat there like that for a while. Feeling the angel’s presence was so comforting, the emptiness that was there is now gone. Cas could only manage one arm to wrap around Dean’s shoulders. His arm then grew tired and he just rested in Dean’s hold as it fell to the ground. After some time Cas began to figit.

“Dean?…”

“Yeah Cas?”

“Personal space.”

Dean then hugged tighter with a blush under his freckles. Cas gave a pained but amused groan followed by a chuckle.

“Shut up Cas! You’re such a dick”

They laughed.


End file.
